


Too Late

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kinda death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Josh gets a call and he goes rushing to Maya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's written kind of sloppy because I had to type it out quickly.  
> Constructive comments are welcome!

"Josh, Maya's in the hospital and it's not looking too good." I hear come from my phone. i don't really process anything. I just take off running. 

I'm pushing people out of my, I can't stop long enough to feel bad about it.

I'm rushing as fast as I can. The subway will only go so fast.

She's not my girl, but I wish she was. The last thing i've said to her was that i'm too old for her.

I wish I could take it back.

As soon as the subway stops I'm running again. My feet hurt but that's not the point.

The hospitals in my sight. i start running faster until I enter the hospital.

I need to slow down and catch my breath. i need to ask someone where she is.

While I'm waiting for someone to tell me Cory comes up to me.

This isn't a good sign.

"You're too late. I'm sorry. She's gone" 


End file.
